Finding out A, with a little love on the way
by babsy1234
Summary: through the different twists and turns A has put them through boyfriends and girlfriends have been a constant fixture in their lives, what happens when they are now needed to help solve the mystery. Stats after the Kahn Game. SpencerxToby EmilyxPaige HannaxCaleb AriaxNoel
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I love noel and Aria don't know why but I do, this will be my attempt at somehow trying to make him become more of the Noel in the book then the creep on the show. So I do not own pretty little liars or any characters.**_

It wasn't supposed to end this way, her and Ezra. He wasn't suppose to keep secrets from her, and she wasn't suppose to just walk away after everything they've ever been through. They were suppose to get married after she finished college; find a nice house in the suburbs and raise two children and have the perfect life. That will never happen anymore. She was through. The mother and the family were shocking enough, but she could get over that. But Maggie showing up in rosewood; and Jackie?

"Aria? What's wrong?" her best friend Spencer asked as Aria walked into the Hastings' living room and sat on their couch messing with her brown locks.

"It's over," she whispered in a small voice. "Me and Ezra."

"No hon, he's in love with you, there's no way it's over between you guys." Spencer tried to consol her best friend, but aria kept shaking her head. Spencer didn't get it. This isn't her worried he might leave her. He DID leave her.

"Spencer I broke up with him," Aria informed her in a voice that sounded entirely broken to her best friend's ear.

"What happened" she was hesitant to ask, but knew she needed to talk it out. Aria could have a way of holding everything inside and faking a smile for people to see, but it wouldn't help anything.

Aria leant back, she felt so stupid Ezra kept saying he loved her, over and over again. She thought she should she believe him. She never had been in love before, unless you count that time in middle school where she swore she was in love with Noel Kahn.

"We went to dinner," she took a deep breath before continuing. "and Maggie was there getting ready to leave also, she stopped at the table and started talking to him for a little bit you know, the how are you doing, how's your life going." She stopped as she saw Spencer nod her head for her to continue while whipping the tears out of her eyes with a tissue for her. "After she left the table, Ezra left to go to the bathroom he said, well twenty minutes and he still hadn't come back so I got up. I went to go outside for a minute when I ran into Jackie." Spencer through me a look to which I just nodded, "she said I guess neither of us gets what we want huh, when I asked her what she meant she brought me to the coatroom and there he was." She stopped as she started choking on a sob. Spencer kept rubbing her back in small circles with tissues in hand. "He was making out with her in the coatroom, right there in the open. He hardly even looked up just kept kissing her. I didn't know what to do, so I came here." Her voice was hoarse from crying, her eyes stung from tears, and she was exhausted from the days events.

Maybe that's why she fell right to sleep when she and Spencer went up to Spencer's room. Or maybe because she knew for right now at least with her best friend by her side she was safe and didn't have to worry about their plan to outsmart A, but whatever the reason, tomorrow would be hell.

_**Okay so that's the first chapter. So review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So i know its been awhile. So let's just get to the chapter alright? I do not own Pretty Little Liars**_

_Aria's pov_

I woke up early the next morning. As much as i needed the girl time with Spencer to help with the Ezria situation she needed to get out. As much as she loves it at Spencer's, the house was closing in on her. Sufficating her. The big house seemed empty, making her miss saturday morning cartoons in the cramped little apratment that was almost never cleaned.

Gathering up the rest of her stuff as quietly as she could, so not to wake spencer, she rushed out the door. Not knowing what to do at 8:30 in the morning she headed off to the coffee shop for breakfast. Enjoying the solidity of being by herself, she closed her eyes while she sipped her coffee. It didn't take long for thoughts of a certain ex to creep back into her head. The memories were everywhere from how she took her coffee in the mornings, to the little design on the back of her coffee mug, to the man at the counter with the wavy dark hair. Uh oh! she felt the prickling sensation behind her eyes, as they started watering again. She started to slide down as he turn around. oh please no! She thought.

"Aria?" he asked with a smile. As if she didnt spend all night crying over him. As if he wasn't making out with his ex-girlfriend in a coat room in a restaurnt during their date. He just walks over to her table and pulls out a chair and sits down, as if he cant see her breaking.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a voice that could freeze him to his core, but if it affected him he didnt show it. he just smiled his dimpled smile at her and reached for her hand. Maybe it was her stare, or maybe i was how she withdrew her hand in a flash before he could even graze her skin. His startled face was enough for to spit out the word with as much venom as the tiny girl could muster.

"You left in the middle of our date, I wanted to make sure eveyrthing was okay," he replied kind of nervously, like she was going to snap again.

"Look Ezr-" she began, only to get cut off by him.

"I know your under a lot of stress right now with Meredith starting to teach at your school, and Maggie coming back, but everything's going to be okay. You just need to relax." he started rambling, and she tuned him out. He's acting as if he doesn't know she saw him. He Looked straight at her when in that coatroom, only to go back to Maggie. He never even tried to go after her, or call her. "So how about seven?" she heard him ask

"I'm sorry what?" she glanced up in surprise. There is no way he seriously has the dignity to ask her out after cheating on her.

"I said do you want to come by my place tonight for dinner about seven," yep apparently he does.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief! you cheated on me. with your ex-girlfriend, in the middle of our date last night! you never once called or went after me. didn't even spare me a second glance after you looked up and got caught. You just went back to making out with her so you can what? ask me out the next day? Hell no! I'm done Ezria. i'm done with your games, and your lies. And I am most certaintly done with you!" she had started off yelling but ended up with her voice in only a whisper by the end.

Throwing down money on the table, she stood up and stalked off only turning around to see Ezria's face. Guilt. Shock. Anger. Hurt. Everything was plain to see on his face yet she found herself not caring, as she turned only to be met with the smirking faces of Noel Kahn and Jenna Cavounagh.

"Wow, teacher got tired of you already, can't exactly say im surprised." Noel said smirking at Aria with his arm draped around Jenna's shoulder

"Oh shut up Noel!" Aria exclaimed. Only 9;15 her tolerance for jerks was down to the bare minimum.

"You know we still get questioned about what happened on the train," Jenna said darkly. Why don't you and your friends just confess to killing Garrett and leave us alone.

"We didn't kill him Jenna." she replied hotly. Man! is she really having this conversation right now, she thought.

"Getting a little defensive are we Aria," she replied in the same tone Ali would use if she had something to hold over you. "Just remeber Aria, nothing stays a secret for long in Roosewood." she walked away to the coffee shop to go order, with Noel chuckling a bit.

"So how come you and teacher broke up? Did you quit handing in extra credit?" he replied with a small smirk.

She glared at him with as much hate as she could muster, before muttering out "ex-girlfriend." She wasn't sure why she told him. Maybe because it was the fact that it would get out anyway, or maybe it was because without Jenna around the insult didn't quite meet his eyes. Almost as if he didnt mean it.

He was getting ready to say something else, perhaps something rude, or maybe she would surprise his again. But that was before Jenna came and handed him a coffee, tugging on his hand to pull him away. Aria stayed rooted in the same spot for at least five minutes deep in her thoughts. There had been something in his eyes that she couldnt explain. Anger, hurt, worry, and something else. Something unidentifible. But that didn't matter because of a certain text from Hanna.

_Plan's set. Tonight we are hunting A_

_ ~HannaMarin~_


End file.
